Road to Omega
by Dragon Aither
Summary: ¡Terminado!Todos amamos Saint Seiya, y tenemos opiniones diferentes de Omega. ¿De dónde salieron los elementos? ¿Por qué cambiaron las armaduras? y un sinfín de de interrogantes más. La serie nos da una explicación sinceramente decepcionante. Y así es como nació este fic. Este soy yo, tratando de darle razón a una secuela sin sentido
1. 00 - La lamentación de Miyagi

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Prólogo – Lamentación de Miyagi

Fragmento del reporte de la declaración del doctor Asamori con respecto al incidente Miyagi/1978

06 – Diciembre – 1983

"¿Cinco años?... ¡No es posible!" ríe nervioso el doctor; como si esperara que esto fuera una broma y todos comenzaran a reír en cualquier momento. "¡No puedo haber estado dormido tanto tiempo!" El doctor intenta levantarse, claramente perturbado por la noticia. Sus músculos están atrofiados, así que no pasa de ser un esfuerzo lastimero.

"Agente Hayate (1) ¿Qué pasó con mi equipo?" pregunta con una voz a punto de quebrarse.

"Lo lamento. Nadie más lo consiguió" respondo con voz neutra. He evitado dar la noticia todo este tiempo, y él lo sabe, así como sabe que la única razón para evitarlo, es porque no hay más sobrevivientes. Él lo sabe, pero necesita confirmarlo y yo no puedo posponerlo más; así que intento decirlo de una manera fácil de asimilar. Nada de sobrevivientes, nada de vida o muerte, sólo aquellos que no lo consiguieron.

En cualquier otro caso, esto hubiese sido considerado un acto de compasión. Pero el doctor Asamori (2) es diferente. Basta con ver sus ojos para saber que ha llevado una carga demasiado pesada todo este tiempo. El informe médico incluso menciona que, después de cinco años de coma, cuándo el doctor recuperó la conciencia, lo hizo gritando.

¿Qué clase de tortura vivió encerrado en su mente? ¿Qué fantasmas lo atormentaron todos estos años?

"Doctor, necesito que se calme, por favor" solicito con la voz más tranquila de la que soy capaz. "Cómo le comentaba, no tenemos idea de qué fue lo que sucedió ese día. Necesitamos que nos diga qué fue lo que sucedió ese día. No queremos más que evitar que una tragedia como esa se repita…

"¿¡Repetirse!?" responde el doctor y su voz ya no es el susurro apenas audible de hace algunos momentos. Un nuevo fuego aparece en su mirada "¿Están experimentando nuevamente con los elementos? ¡Deben detenerse! ¡DEBEN DETENERSE! "

Un nuevo brío nacido de la locura, lo alimenta. Una locura tal que lo hace ignorar sus músculos débiles y atrofiados para abalanzarse contra mi. La locura de un hombre que ha conocido el infierno, y que lo tiene ya tan arraigado, que no importa cuánto huya, nunca podrá escapar de él.

Los enfermeros lo inmovilizan. Lo separan de mi mientras le inyectan algo apresuradamente. "La oscuridad". Es todo lo que alcanza a decir el doctor antes de caer dormido por los sedantes.

Fragmento del reporte de la segunda declaración del doctor Asamori con respecto al incidente Miyagi/1978

06 – Enero – 1984

Ha pasado un mes desde el primer intento por obtener una declaración del doctor Asamori sobre el incidente ocurrido el 12 de Junio de 1978, en el laboratorio de energías alternativas de la fundación Graude, ubicado en la prefectura de Miyagi, Japón.(3)

Durante este mes, el doctor Asamori, ha estado asistiendo a terapia psicológica. El doctor Asamori es el único sobreviviente del incidente, pero como consecuencia de este ha pasado los últimos cinco años en un coma profundo, despertando tan sólo 42 días antes de la realización de esta declaración.

La presente entrevista se hace por petición del doctor Asamori, quien se encuentra en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

"Una cosa que debe entender, es que no hago esto para ayudarlos." Es la primera frase que menciona Asamori, su tono es agresivo y cargado de ira. "No hago esto para que cualquier novato retome mi investigación. Lo hago por que espero que mis palabras sean escuchados por las personas a cargo. Espero que su reporte sea leído por los directivos de la fundación, por Kido si es necesario. No me importa si tiene que ser leído por el mismísimo diablo, pero mi investigación no puede ser continuada."

"Como usted debe saber" continúa después de una pausa tras la que se tranquiliza nuevamente. "El laboratorio en el que trabajaba se especializaba en fuentes de energía alternativas. Meses antes del incidente, descubrimos una energía que emanaba de la tierra misma. Aunque sutil, esta energía era inmensamente poderosa. Pensamos que podría ser la clave de una energía limpia y renovable. Pensamos que cambiaríamos al mundo para siempre."

"Con el tiempo, encontramos la manera de extraerla y canalizarla a través de un pequeño reactor. Pero la energía era inestable e impredecible. Destructiva. Así que dirigimos nuestros esfuerzos a destilarla de alguna manera."

"Esa mañana, descubrimos una longitud de onda que se traslapaba sobre la onda principal. Pasamos todo el día recalibrando los equipos. Cuando terminamos, faltaban pocos minutos para salir, pero todos estábamos emocionados, así que decidimos hacer una prueba rápida antes de dar por terminado el día."

"Casi desde que comenzamos, notamos que algo iba mal. El ambiente cambió. El asombro se tornó en preocupación. Los instrumentos no mostraban nada, pero podíamos sentirlo. ¡Yo podía sentirlo! Era como una opresión en el pecho, una sensación de pesadez… era miedo. Mucho miedo."

"Uno de mis científicos, Jingi (4), me pidió que detuviéramos el experimento. El resto del equipo no dijo nada, pero sus miradas me decían que compartían su inquietud. Quería detener el experimento tanto como ellos, pero los instrumentos no mostraban ninguna anomalía. La mente científica se impuso al instinto de supervivencia, así que me negué a detener el experimento… "

"Jingi, se casaría el mes siguiente… su mujer tenía una sonrisa preciosa, estaban muy enamorados y tenían tantos sueños por realizar. Fue el primero en morir."

"La consola frente a él explotó, incinerándolo al instante. Arcos eléctricos brotaron del resto de las máquinas. Las tuberías reventaron. El suelo temblaba. El humo se hizo tan denso que me impedía ver nada, desafortunadamente no lo suficiente como para impedirme percibir el olor a carne quemada."

"Todos corrían, excepto yo. Yo sabía que no había forma de escapar. Sea lo que sea lo que liberamos ese día, se encontraba a mi lado, susurrándome palabras de culpabilidad y muerte"

"Se deslizó por mi piel, y atrapó mi corazón con una garra helada. Quise escapar, aún cuando sabía que no había a donde ir. No me importaba, cualquier clase de muerte era preferible a permanecer con ese ser. Pero no me lo permitió. Se aferró a mi, y me hizo sentir la muerte de cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo."

"¡Las viví! ¡Cada una de ellas! ¡Morí decenas de veces en un instante! Cada hueso roto, cada gota de sangre derramada ¡Eran míos!"

"Y eso ni siquiera fue lo peor. No, lo peor fueron los sueños rotos. Pronuncié el nombre de cada uno de sus seres queridos y añoré sus rostros. Anhelé los abrazos no dados, las caricias reprimidas y los besos prohibidos. En mi garganta murieron las palabras no dichas. Cada despedida me fue negada, y cada una de ellas me desgarró el alma…"

"Eran buenas personas, ¿sabe? No querían fama, ni fortuna… sólo querían salvar al mundo."

"Cuando el último de ellos murió, pensé que sería mi turno. Deseaba que lo fuera. Pero esa… esa oscuridad… no iba a dejarme escapar. No todavía. Sentí cómo se fundía conmigo, como se expandía. Cómo nos expandíamos. Pronto ya no estábamos limitado al laboratorio."

"Nos hicimos uno con la tierra y comenzamos… comencé a sacudirme. Casas cayeron a mi paso. La gente gritaba y rezaba y… moría. Y yo lo disfrutaba, ¡maldita sea! ¡Nunca en mi vida había conocido un éxtasis mayor al que experimenté en ese momento! No había Dios ni demonio que pudiera protegerlos. Sólo estaba yo, y mi paso era implacable."

"Y entonces llegué al mar, y sus aguas se elevaron para recibirme. Grandes olas arrasando en las costas todo aquello que yo había permitido permanecer en pie."

"Después de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad, y el recuerdo… " Cuando llega a este punto, el doctor no puede continuar más. Se quiebra en llanto, un llanto que continuará por varias horas más, hasta que el cansancio lo acalla en un sueño intranquilo.

Anexo al reporte del doctor Hayate con respecto al incidente Miyagi/1978.

No estoy seguro de por qué escribo estás líneas. Seguramente pensarán que estoy loco. Probablemente lo estoy. Por eso he decidido escribir esta reflexión personal en un anexo. Ni siquiera está numerado, así que pueden ignorarlo si lo desean.

Cuando Asamori comenzó a hablar, pensé que sus balbuceos no eran más que los delirios de un hombre traumatizado.

Desde el momento en que me fue asignado este caso, la fecha del incidente resonó en mi cabeza. Jamás podría olvidar esa fecha, pues fue el día en el que murió mi hermano, la fecha en la que un terrible terremoto azotó la prefectura de Miyagi. Aquello que no fue derrumbado en la trepidación, fue destruido después por las olas gigantescas que le siguieron.

Aún en medio de toda esa destrucción, el incidente del laboratorio no dejaba de ser extraño. Un enorme cráter se encontraba en dónde debería de haber estado el laboratorio. No ruinas, no equipo destruido, no cuerpos. Sólo un enorme cráter. Un montón de nada y sobre esa nada, un inconciente –pero perfectamente sano- doctor Asamori.

El sentido común dictaría que el incidente, por insólito que pareciera, había sido producto del terremoto. En realidad mi investigación nunca intentó responder la pregunta "¿Por qué?" Si no "¿Cómo?"

Y sin embargo, cinco años después, despierta Asamori; el único sobreviviente, y uno de los más grandes científicos de su tiempo. Completamente perturbado, declara que él fue el responsable no sólo de la destrucción del laboratorio, si no también del terremoto y del tsunami que destruyeron Miyagi y arrebataron la vida de mi hermano.

Disparates, ¡por supuesto! ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser? Y sin embargo, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Asamori mencionó un terremoto, y luego olas gigantes.

¿Cómo supo lo de las olas si estaba en el laboratorio? ¿Cómo supo que toda la ciudad fue destruida?

Hablé con el personal del hospital. Nadie ha hablado con él sobre lo que sucedió. Nadie le ha dado acceso a ningún tipo de información. Y es ahí cuando me pregunto. ¿Y si Asamori está diciendo la verdad?

¿Acaso su mente aún trastornada, conserva un genio tal, que es capaz de entender el terremoto y recrear un escenario que, aunque fantástico, se ajusta perfectamente a lo que sucedió en realidad?¿Es esta "oscuridad" de la que habla, una proyección de si mismo para evitar afrontar sus propias culpas? ¿Son en realidad sus palabras nada más que los desvaríos de una mente fracturada?

Notas del Autor

(1) El nombre de "Hayate" es el nombre del perro que Seiya utiliza para rastrear a Ikki y que lo conduciría a un prematuro enfrentamiento con el Cisne Negro. Ya que necesitaba un detective para el fic, me pareció correcto hacerle un pequeño homenaje al mejor amigo del pegaso, ;D.

(2) El doctor Asamori es el creador de las armaduras de acero.  
Me causa confusión ya que es referido como "Hakase Asamori" Siendo que 'Hakase' significa 'doctor'. He decidido tomarlo como título y no como nombre.

(3) Este terremoto en realidad ocurrió, y ha sido uno de los más graves de la historia de Japón por la cantidad tan grande de inmuebles que fueron dañados. Afortunadamente el número de víctimas fue muy bajo. Yo lo he exagerado con motivos del fic, je.

(4) Jingi es el nombre del protagonista de "Otoko Zaka", una de las primeras obras del maestro Kurumada. No me miren así, era eso o pensar nombres, y las neuronas no dan para tanto, je.


	2. 01 - La Llanura de la Puerta del Cielo

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Primer Cielo – La Llanura de la Puerta del Cielo

Fragmento de la carta del Dr Asamori a Mitsumasa Kido

26-Noviembre-1985

Mitsumasa, a través de los años, te has probado ante mi, una y otra vez como un verdadero amigo. Tu apoyo fue determinante para que pudiera recuperarme del incidente de Miyagi. Nunca me diste por vencido, y jamás podré pagarte por ello.

Y por eso me ha sido tan difícil negarme todo este tiempo a lo único que me has pedido jamás.

La simple idea de una diosa griega que reencarna cada 250 años, comandando un ejército de guerreros con poderes misteriosos para proteger al mundo del mal suena tan disparatado como los desvaríos que yo balbuceaba durante mi convalecencia.

Y sin embargo, es probable que debido a esa convalecencia, y sobretodo, a la experiencia que los disparó, que hoy puedo escribir estas líneas completamente convencido de que lo que me dices es la verdad.

Al principio pensé que, quizá, si me negaba a ayudarte, abandonarías el proyecto. Y no porque esté en desacuerdo con el objetivo, que me parece noble y digno de ti. Pero me rehúso a trabajar nuevamente con la energía de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que continuarás con el proyecto. Ya sea conmigo o sin mi.

Tiemblo ante la idea de volver a perturbar las energías que hace años provocaron la destrucción de mi antiguo laboratorio y la muerte de mis amigos. Siento horror ante la idea de utilizarla para crear armas y armaduras. Pero me aterra más pensar que me estoy haciendo a un lado, y que al hacerlo expongo a un grupo de novatos a despertar los mismos horrores que alguna vez yo desperté.

Por mucho que odie la idea, sé que debo de ser yo.

Lo que trato de decir, Mitsumasa, es que estoy contigo. Tomaré el proyecto, y construiré estas armaduras para ti. Pero no cometeremos los errores de antaño, y no perturbaremos esta energía que no comprendemos. Si voy a ayudarte a construir estas armaduras, lo haremos a mi manera.

He analizado la información que me has enviado sobre la supuesta "armadura de Sagitario". Es impresionante. La he analizado día y noche y mi mente no ha dejado de bullir con ideas y posibilidades.

Construiré tus armaduras, amigo, completamente funcionales, completamente prestas para la batalla, y completamente libres de la caótica energía que descubrí. Estas armaduras no nacerán de cosmos y artificio, si no de la ciencia y tecnología.

Serán armaduras de acero.

* * *

Fragmento de la carta del Dr Asamori a Mitsumasa Kido

07-Diciembre-1985

… Ionia(1) ha superado todas mis expectativas de una manera impresionante. Ha demostrado poseer una mente aguda y ávida de conocimiento. Sus teorías son… radicales, pero creo firmemente que una mente así es justo lo que necesitamos.

El día de mañana por fin le daré los detalles del proyecto. ¿Disminuiría tu respeto hacia mi si te confesara que estoy impaciente por ver su reacción? Si Ionia es aunque sea un poco como yo (y creo que lo es), no podrá resistirse apenas vea la armadura de Sagitario.

Creo que he encontrado a mi compañero en esta aventura.

* * *

Fragmento de la carta de Mitsumasa Kido al Dr Asamori

11-Diciembre-1985

Me alegra escuchar la respuesta tan positiva que ha tenido el Profesor Ionia. Sé que no eres un hombre fácil de sorprender, y que tengas a este doctor en tan alta estima me hace querer conocerlo.

La construcción del laboratorio avanza según lo planeado, y estará listo para comenzar operaciones a principios del próximo mes. He creado una cuenta subsidiada por la fundación, donde mensualmente se harán haciendo depósitos de manera automática.

No necesito recordarte la discreción con la que se debe de manejar este proyecto. Tan pronto como se terminen las obras de construcción, todos los registros serán eliminados. El laboratorio, el proyecto, la investigación, nada de eso existirá.

Perdóname por ponerte esta carga tan pesada sobre los hombros, pero no confío en nadie más que en ti.

Fragmento de la carta del Dr Asamori a Mitsumasa Kido

* * *

11-Agosto-1987

Aunque extraordinario, el "cosmos" que posee la armadura, no es más que el residuo de un cosmos verdadero. Un remanente del cosmos que poseían sus antiguos portadores. No obstante lo invaluable que ha sido para la investigación, no hay manera de que podamos replicarlo. No si no contamos con alguien capaz de generar un cosmos propio.

Pero esto no se trata de una derrota. A lo largo de todo este tiempo, Ionia y yo hemos desarrollado diversos diseños y teorías. Alternativas tecnológicas que puedan compensar la falta de cosmos en aquellos que porten las armaduras de acero...

* * *

Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori

01-Abril-1989

…Ionia ha investigado mi trabajo en el laboratorio de Miyagi. Hace unos días hizo un vago comentario al respecto; pero a partir de ese momento comenzó a ser más incisivo en sus cuestiones, presionándome cada vez más que le diera alguna información.

No soy tonto, como para no darme cuenta de que no se trataba de una conversación casual, sino de una emboscada planeada.

Me preocupa además, que Ionia conocía bastantes detalles sobre las investigaciones que se desarrollaron en Miyagi. Incluso sabía acerca de la energía que descubrimos, y ha tratado de convencerme para utilizarla en el desarrollo de las armaduras de acero.

Es imposible que sepa tanto, la mayor parte de esa información fue destruida junto con el laboratorio; el resto jamás se hizo público. ¿Cómo la ha obtenido? ¿Con qué clase de recursos cuenta Ionia?

Le he prohibido que siga indagando, esa energía jamás debe ser utilizada de nuevo.

* * *

Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori

28-Septiembre-1990

"Si ustedes pudieron descubrir esa energía ¿qué te hace pensar que no puede ser descubierta por alguien más?" son las palabras de Ionia que no han dejado de resonar en mi cabeza.

Tiene razón. He sido bastante arrogante al pensar que sólo por dejar mis investigaciones, nadie más la descubrirá nuevamente.

Si nosotros la descubrimos casi por equivocación con la tecnología de hace más de 10 años, ¿qué me asegura que no volverá a pasar? ¿Quién me dice que no se está experimentando ya con ella?

* * *

Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori

13-Octubre-1990

Ionia ha contratado a un pequeño batallón de detectives privados a lo largo del planeta; cada uno de ellos dedicado a identificar laboratorios cuyo trabajo pudiese estar incluso vagamente relacionado con la energía de la Tierra. El detalle que brindan sus reportes es sorprendente. Es decir, se supone que todas estas investigaciones son confidenciales.

¿Qué clase de trucos habrán utilizado para poder conseguir toda esta información? ¿Qué tan involucrado está Ionia? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva investigando?

Hay tres o cuatro laboratorios que me preocupan ligeramente. Aunque en etapas tempranas, sus investigaciones bien podrían conducirlos al mismo desenlace que yo tuve.

Sin embargo, hay un grupo de científicos en Alemania, liderados por un Dr. Schiller (2). Ellos son mi principal preocupación; no sólo la han descubierto, sino que ya se encuentran experimentado con ella.

"Darle la espalda no la hará desaparecer. La energía existe, y lo que haces sólo provocará que alguien más cometa los mismos errores que tú cometiste. Si realmente quieres evitar otra tragedia, la única manera es entender esta energía. Debemos aprender a controlarla." Esas fueron las palabras de Ionia.

¡Maldita sea!... creo que tiene razón.

* * *

Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori

28-Septiembre-1991

Debo de admitir, no sin un dejo de vergüenza, que ya ni siquiera me impresionan los avances de Ionia en el estudio del "cosmos de la Tierra". Ionia parece tener una afinidad natural con esta energía, permitiéndole entenderla de una manera casi intuitiva.

Una de sus teorías más radicales, incluso sostiene que esta energía es la responsable del surgimiento de la vida en la Tierra.

Por sí misma, esta energía es demasiado caótica, dañina, incapaz de ser controlada. Pero Ionia ha descubierto que esto se debe a que es en realidad la conjunción de 7 ondas de energía diferentes.

La energía con la que yo solía trabajar no es más que la suma de estas siete energías, y de sus interacciones.

De estos siete tipos, cinco de ellos se encuentran superpuestos una sobre otro, mientras que los otros dos oscilan de manera opuesta a lo largo de ellos.

Estas ondas, una vez separadas, presentan una afinidad natural con los elementos considerados primarios por culturas antiguas, tales como la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Debido a esto, Ionia ha decidido cambiar el nombre de "cosmos de la tierra" por el de "7 elementos"

* * *

Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori

14-Noviembre-1991

Hemos dividido los elementos en dos grupos. El primero de ellos, [Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Viento y Trueno] interactúa entre si, mientras que los últimos dos –a los que hemos comenzado a llamar 'Luz' y 'Oscuridad' respectivamente- se encuentran fuera de este grupo de interacciones.

El cosmos de oscuridad me preocupa sobremanera, no sólo por los recuerdos que despierta en mi; si no que hemos comprobado que tiene una habilidad natural para suprimir el cosmos. Incluso pareciera que se alimenta de él.

Ionia ya ha comenzado a desarrollar experimentos con el cosmos de oscuridad; está extasiado con las posibilidades y no deja de hablar de ellas.

He aprendido a confiar en su mente aguda e ingeniosa, respeto su conocimiento y su juicio, y aún así no deja de preocuparme lo mucho que ha logrado en los últimos meses.

Me parece imposible que una sola persona haya logrado avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sé que Ionia es una persona de muchos recursos, pero… ¿qué tantos? ¿Acaso lo estoy subestimando?

* * *

Fragmento de la Carta de Schiller a Ionia

22-Noviembre-1991

¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan listo pueda ser tan estúpido?. Quiero decir, Asamori podrá ser un genio en su campo, pero tú lo manejas como si no fuera más que un títere. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que la única razón por la que mi investigación avanza a pasos gigantescos, es porque utilizo sus propios descubrimientos a mi favor?

¡Cómo me gustaría poder ver su cara cuando tus espías le entreguen los nuevos avances de mi laboratorio! ¿Cuántas noches pasará sin dormir esperando superarme cuando en realidad la carrera siempre es contra sí mismo?

* * *

Notas del Autor:

(1) Posteriormente conocido en Saint Seiya Omega como "Ionia de Capricornio"

(2) Posteriormente conocido en Saint Seiya Omega como "Schiller de Cancer"

Ya que la letra Omega se asocia con los finales, quise relacionar este fic con algún texto apocalíptico, y he elegido el "Apocalipsis griego de Baruc"

En este escrito, Baruc lamenta la destrucción de Jerusalen cuando un ángel lo reconforta, y lo introduce a la geografía mítica de los cinco cielos y sus habitantes.

Es por eso que cada uno de los cinco capítulos está numerado como "Primer Cielo", "Segundo Cielo" y así sucesivamente. De la misma manera, el nombre del capítulo está relacionado con los hallazgos de Baruc en cada uno de esos cielos.


	3. 02 - La Serpiente que Condenó al Mundo

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Segundo Cielo – La serpiente que condenó al mundo.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_28-Diciembre-1991_

Hoy he detenido los experimentos de los siete elementos indefinidamente.

Hasta el momento, todos los cálculos y experimentos han arrojado los mismos resultados, la energía de los elementos es demasiado caótica para ser asimilada por un ser vivo.

Especialmente el elemento de oscuridad, tiene una habilidad para fundirse con la mente de los sujetos de prueba. Cuando no provoca una muerte violenta, la provoca con un sufrimiento intenso.

Esta energía exalta directamente los neurotransmisores. En teoría, su exposición impide que el sujeto actué racionalmente o incluso provoca ilusiones tan reales que es imposible diferenciarlas de la realidad. ¿Habrá sido esto lo que me sucedió en Miyagi?

Es por esto que sus experimentos, por bien intencionados que sean, no dejan de ser crueles. Empecé esta investigación para evitar sufrimiento, no para provocarlo sin razón.

Ionia ha partido molesto del laboratorio, y al salir me hizo una pregunta que me ha tenido intranquilo desde entonces ¿Intento salvarlos a todos, o sólo estoy intentando salvarme a sí mismo?

Aún ahora, no sé cuál es la respuesta.

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta del Ionia a Schiller**

_28-Diciembre-1991_

El viejo ha suspendido la investigación de los siete elementos. Hasta que logre convencerlo de retomarla, no podré proveerte de nueva información.

Sin embargo el plan original no cambia. Debemos convencerlo de que tu laboratorio alcanza grandes logros en tu investigación para que él se sienta forzado a entrar en la competencia.

Sigue con tu investigación, yo investigaré por mi cuenta y te enviaré algo cada que pueda.

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta del Doctor Asamori a Mitsumasa Kido**

_06-Enero-1993_

… el saber que los niños elegidos, que llevan ya un año entrenando bajo la tutela de la Fundación Graude, parten ahora a sus respectivos centros de entrenamiento en dónde se convertirán en caballeros, es un aliciente que nos motiva a Ionia y a mi a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Redoblaremos nuestros esfuerzos para igualar el sacrificio que estos valientes niños están haciendo, y para apoyarlos en la terrible batalla que se avecina…

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_25-Marzo-1993_

Ionia asegura que los experimentos pasados fueron infructíferos debido a la baja resistencia de los sujetos de prueba. Hoy sugirió que hiciéramos pruebas con humanos.

Me preocupa la estabilidad mental de Ionia, su mente es tan brillante y aguda como siempre, pero quizá lo he forzado a trabajar bajo mucha presión.

Lo he dispensado del laboratorio por un tiempo. A partir de mañana se concentrará en encontrar a los niños que portarán las armaduras de acero y desarrollará un programa de entrenamiento para ellos. Espero que estar alejado del laboratorio le permita recobrar su enfoque.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_06-Junio-1993_

Ionia ha elegido a cuatro jóvenes que lucen bastante prometedores. Sus nombres son Sho, Ushio, Daichi y Micenas (1). Son jóvenes bastante saludables y energéticos. El día de mañana comenzará su entrenamiento. Ionia personalmente supervisará…

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_28-Junio-1993_

He descubierto accesos al laboratorio durante altas horas de la noche. El registro confirma que se trata de Ionia.

Cuando lo he confrontado, únicamente ha dicho que ha tenido ideas mientras duerme y que prefiere trabajar en ellas mientras aún están frescas. Pero cuándo le interrogo con respecto a esas ideas, únicamente me da evasivas.

No me gusta la discreción con la que trabaja. Menos aún que ignora que sus funciones por el momento están limitadas a aquellas que se relacionan directamente a entrenar a los reclutas. Puedo entender que no se sienta satisfecho con sus nuevas funciones, el hombre es un genio y puede que él vea el entrenamiento de los niños como un desperdicio de sus habilidades.

Si no supiera que me oculta cosas, lo integraría de inmediato a la investigación, pero no puedo quitarme esta sensación de que algo anda mal. He colocado cámaras en el laboratorio. Espero poder descubrir que es lo que hace en las noches.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_03-Agosto-1993_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que confronté a Ionia acerca de sus incursiones nocturnas en el laboratorio, y desde entonces él jura que no ha vuelto a venir.

Los registros de acceso y las cámaras de seguridad confirman lo que dice, pero he encontrado irregularidades en el resto de los sistemas. Consumos de energía en horarios no laborales, accesos no autorizados a archivos restringidos. Aunque mínimas, no puedo dejar de pensar que no son más que las marcas en la tierra que descuidadamente ha olvidado borrar aquél que oculta su rastro.

Creo que Ionia sigue trabajando en las noches, y luego altera los registros para hacerme pensar que no lo hace.

Espero sólo estar siendo paranoico, pero algo me dice que pronto será necesario tomar acciones más drásticas.

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta del Dr. Asamori a Mistumasa Kido**

_02-Noviembre-1993_

…es por esto que he decidido encargarme directa y personalmente de todas las actividades concernientes al proyecto Demiurgo. (2)

Solicito por ende que se dispense a Ionia de seguir prestando sus servicios en este laboratorio y que sea reasignado a una nueva oficina, acompañado de la más profunda gratitud y admiración que su trabajo ha dejado en mi a lo largo de estos años…

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta del Doctor Asamori a Mitsumasa Kido**

_07-Noviembre-1993_

Después de todo lo que he vivido con Ionia, me es difícil pensar que esta "confusión administrativa", como Ionia la llama, se trate de un simple error. Pero al mismo tiempo no me imagino qué podría ganar Ionia con el hecho de que los niños reclutados para el proyecto Demiurgo se encuentren bajo su tutela legal.

Equivocación o no, ya he puesto a un equipo de abogados a trabajar en el caso. En unos días más, los niños pasarán a ser protegidos de la fundación Graude.

Sin embargo, te escribo esta carta por otra situación. Micenas parece haberle tomado un cariño especial a Ionia. Lo ve como a un salvador que lo ha sacado de las calles. Lo ve como el hombre que le ha devuelto la esperanza a su vida.

El día de hoy, Micenas se me acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndome que no lo separara de Ionia.

Mitsumasa, no he podido negarme.

Estos niños, han sufrido mucho, y nosotros no hacemos más que condenarlos a una vida de más dolor y sacrificio. Sho y los otros son diferentes, conocen los riesgos, y a pesar de su corta edad, han tomado su decisión. No vacilarán ante nada.

Miscenas alguna vez tuvo esa misma convicción, pero ya no. Ahora ha conocido algo diferente, algo a lo que quiere aferrarse. Incluso si lo forzáramos a combatir, su corazón nunca estará en la batalla, y eso podría ser fatal.

Te pido por favor que me respaldes en esto. Permite que Micenas se vaya. Permite que Ionia se convierta en la familia que tanto anhela.

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en el Japan Times**

_07-Enero-1993_

…se ha confirmado que, debido a una reunión general, todo el personal del laboratorio se encontraba presente cuando la explosión sucedió.

Hasta el momento se han encontrado e identificado los cuerpos de 16 de los 17 científicos empleados por el laboratorio. Aún se desconoce el paradero del Doctor Schiller, líder del grupo de investigación.

Con respecto a las similitudes entre los casos de destrucción de este laboratorio y 3 más a lo largo del mundo, todos relacionados con el desarrollo de fuentes alternativas de energía, la policía ha informado…

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

(1) Después conocido como Micenas de Leo

(2) El Demiurgo es un dios, que sin ser el dios creador, se convierte en el dios principal. El motor del mundo. Me ha parecido un nombre adecuado para el proyecto que daría como resultado a los santos de acero.


	4. 03 - Los Misterios bajo el Sol

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Tercer Cielo – Los Misterios Bajo el Sol

* * *

**Fragmento del discurso del Dr. Asamori en el funeral de Mitsumasa Kido**

_11-Agosto -1994_

… Y así fue como Mitsumasa me dio un hogar, a mí, un huérfano, un desconocido. Más tarde fue el único que confió en mí, y me dio la mejor educación que el dinero puede pagar. Todo lo que soy, se lo debo a él.

Y es que Mitsumasa fue más que nada, un soñador. Fue un hombre que soñaba con un mundo donde reinara la paz y la justicia. Desafortunadamente, se volvió un hombre víctima de sus propios sueños e ideales, y terminó sacrificándose no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a los que más amaba. Mitsumasa nunca se recuperó del dolor de sus decisiones, de la culpa de sus pecados, creo que eso fue lo que en realidad lo mató…

Y es bajo la sombra de ese sacrificio, que nacerá una nueva esperanza para la humanidad. Mitsumasa, mi amigo, nadie sabrá lo que has sacrificado por este mundo. Nadie recordará tu nombre, ni cantará canciones en tu honor, pero yo lo sé, y puedo decirte hoy, que tu legado no acabará contigo. Quizá tú ya no estés en este mundo, pero la esperanza que creaste, esa no morirá jamás.

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en Japan Times**

_12-Agosto-1994_

Fundación Graude niega toda relación con el Dr Asamori.

Después del controversial y críptico discurso del Doctor Hakase Asamori el día de ayer en la ceremonia luctuosa del millonario filántropo Mitsumasa Kido, los portavoces de la fundación Graude se han apresurado a negar toda relación con el doctor, quien dejó de laborar con dicha fundación hace 15 años, después de ser el único sobreviviente de un accidente que mató a todo su equipo de trabajo, dejándolo en estado comatoso por más de 5 años.

Portavoces argumentaron que hasta el momento desconocen las actividades del doctor durante este tiempo, pero que nunca mostró interés alguno por volver a la Fundación…

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_30-Noviembre-1994_

Tu muerte ha dejado un vacío imposible de llenar.

Durante todos estos meses, me he sentido tan sólo, luchando una guerra de la que nadie más tiene conocimiento. Estoy seguro que, de no ser por los niños, hubiera desistido hace mucho tiempo.

"Los niños". Quizá debería de dejar de llamarles así. Sho, Ushio y Daichi. A pesar de su corta edad, han tenido que soportar más de lo que una persona normal en toda su vida. Son tan maduros y decididos. Desearía que los vieras ahora, Mitsumasa, tu partida sólo los infundió de nuevos ánimos por cumplir con tu sueño. Estarías tan orgulloso de ellos.

Así como yo estoy orgulloso de ti. Todo este tiempo pensando que el destino del mundo recaería en estos niños, mientras nosotros no seríamos más que espectadores. Sombras de una era que acaba y que no puede más que esperar haber preparado a las nuevas generaciones lo mejor posible.

Pero ese no eres tú, ¿verdad amigo? Tú nunca pensaste ser un mero espectador. No, desde el primer momento tú planeaste estar a la cabeza del campo de batalla. Nunca dejaste de prepararte.

Discúlpame por haber dudado de ti, mi amigo. Ahora entiendo que nunca te dejaste amedrentar por los pronósticos. Quizá ese fue el problema, te concentraste tanto en la batalla que se avecinaba en el horizonte, que dejaste de prestar atención a la batalla que tenías en puerta, la que te arrebató de nosotros.

Si no te hubiera alcanzado esa maldita enfermedad ¿qué tanto más hubieras hecho? ¿Qué tan diferente sería la batalla que nos aguarda? ¿Habrías hecho más aliados poderosos?

Así es, Mitsumasa, sé de tus aliados. Ahora sé que tu influencia se extiende hasta las entrañas mismas del Santuario. Y aunque no entiendo por qué has decidido mantenernos en las sombras a cada una de las facciones que formamos tu pequeño ejército, ante mi te has probado lo suficiente como para no dudar de tu buen juicio.

¿Cómo sé esto? Te preguntarás. Uno de tus viejos aliados, ha venido a visitarme. Su nombre es Mu, viene de una inhóspita región del Tibet y es el portador de una de las armaduras doradas.

Después de tu muerte, ha decidido ponerse en contacto conmigo para poder presentar un frente común ante el Santuario. Hemos acordado en dejar fuera de esto a los huérfanos que se encuentran entrenando por una armadura a lo largo de mundo. Si queremos que sigan fuera del radar del Santuario, mientras entrenan en sus propios campos de entrenamiento, lo mejor que no sepan nada de la maldad que corrompe a la Orden hasta que sea necesario.

No sólo eso. Mu, me ha permitido estudiarlo. Aunque joven, su dominio sobre el cosmos es impresionante. Además ha demostrado una habilidad natural para la telequinesis y la telepatía….

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_07-Diciembre-1994_

El día de hoy Mu ha regresado a Jamir. Aunque breve, su estancia ha proveído datos invaluables para la investigación.

Ahora entiendo mejor la relación que existe entre el cosmos y la armadura. El cosmos que posee la armadura de Sagitario, como lo había supuesto, no es más que un residuo del cosmos que los portadores han dejado en ella a lo largo de los siglos.

La armadura, funciona como un catalizador que reacciona ante el cosmos del portador.

Nunca imagine lo poderoso que puede ser un cosmos hasta que conocí a Mu. Podemos ganar, Mitsumasa. Sé que podemos ganar.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_27-Marzo-1994_

Al identificar las frecuencias de onda de la telequinesis mostrada por el joven Mu, he sido capaz de diseñar una longitud híbrida, que se automáticamente se adapta de manera contraria a otras ondas, siendo capaz de inhibirla.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer un dispositivo lo suficientemente pequeño como para montarlo en una de las armaduras de acero, podría…

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio de Ionia**

_01-Abril-1995_

El séptimo elemento, el elemento que carece de brillo, el elemento de la oscuridad… No ha dejado de fascinarme desde que lo destile por primera vez de esa amalgama de energías caóticas.

No sólo tiene una habilidad natural para suprimir el cosmos, y para reaccionar con la química básica del cerebro, la química del miedo. Es caótico, demasiado caótico, tan impredecible, indomable en su propia inefabilidad.

Mis experimentos no me han llevado a nada hasta el momento, requiero más información, requiero individuos extraordinarios capaces de manipularlo.

Dudo mucho que la naturaleza pueda proveer esta clase de individuos. Debo de encontrar una forma de tener éxito, dónde la naturaleza ha fallado.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_02-Noviembre-1995_

Hubo una brecha en el sistema del laboratorio. Sea quién sea que haya sido el perpetrador, tuvo acceso completo a toda la investigación. Desde las tempranas teorías sobre los 7 elementos, hasta los recientes estudios derivados del cosmos de Mu. Todo fue robado.

Yo mismo he creado todos los sistemas, volviéndolos inexpugnables. Se requeriría de un verdadero genio para poder atravesar los firewalls de la manera en la que lo hizo.

Tan impresionante como suena, no es eso lo que me tiene turbado en realidad. Este laboratorio y la investigación que aquí se lleva a cabo, son completamente secretos. Este laboratorio no existe. Nadie tiene, o nadie debería de tener conocimiento de lo que realizo aquí. Siendo así… ¿quién nos encontró? ¿Cómo? Y sobretodo ¿Qué uso le dará a mis datos?

* * *

**Extracto del reportaje transmitido en NHK World Radio Japan**

_22-enero-1999_

"Estamos frente a una competición sin precedentes. El evento del siglo." Tal como lo ha expresado la joven de trece años, Saori Kido, quien se convirtiera en la heredera de la fundación hace cinco años, tras la muerte de su abuelo, el filántropo Mitsumasa Kido.

Hasta el momento, este evento se ha manejado con un estricto misterio, que ha propiciado el generar una expectación sin precedentes por parte del público.

El día de hoy, damas y caballeros, comienza… ¡El torneo galáctico!

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_29-enero-1999_

Ikki siempre presentó un carácter rebelde, más preocupado por proteger a su hermano que por respetar a la autoridad. Su carácter inquebrantable y su valentía lo hacían el candidato perfecto para conseguir la armadura del fénix. Su corazón, primordialmente noble y bondadoso, me hizo pensar que podría salir íntegro de la isla de la Reina Muerte.

¿Qué clase de lugar infernal es ese, que logró cambiar a una persona tan admirable en ese asesino? ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para convertir su incondicional amor por su hermano en ese odio tan puro que irradiaba de sus ojos.

Le fallamos Mitsumasa, le fallamos a Ikki.

El día de ayer irrumpió en el torneo galáctico y se robó la armadura de Sagitario. El resto de los combatientes logró recuperar algunas piezas, pero Fénix aún cuenta con la mayor parte de la armadura.

El enemigo se ha revelado aún antes de lo esperado. Ushio y los otros se encuentran listos, ansiosos incluso de partir a ayudar, pero sus armaduras aún no lo están. Debo trabajar a marchas forzadas. No te defraudaré, mi amigo.

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_15-febrero-1999_

Los ataques a la señorita Saori y a la fundación han sido cada vez más constantes. El día de hoy por fin las armaduras han quedado terminadas. Sho y los demás estaban tan ansiosos, que apenas les di autorización corrieron a ayudar a Hyoga, quien se encontraba peleando en el coliseo.

¿En qué momento comencé a ver a los niños como mi familia? Sho, Ushio y Daichi… ¿Acaso así es cómo se siente un padre orgulloso? Debiste haberlos visto, Mitsumasa, se han convertido en admirables guerreros.

El desempeño de las armaduras en batalla es aún mejor que lo esperado. En su primera prueba, fueron capaces de mantener a raya a un santo de plata sin problemas.

El perpetrador del ataque, el santo de plata conocido como Centaurus Babel, falleció en el combate. He movido algunos de los contactos que dejaste para mi dentro de la fundación para asegurar que su armadura sea entregada en mi laboratorio. Un nuevo modelo de estudio podría proveer valiosa información para mejorar las armaduras de acero.

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en Japan Times**

_16-Febrero-1999_

Testigos aseguran que el carro blindado fue detenido por un solo hombre, el cuál arrancó la puerta trasera robando su contenido y desapareciendo de la escena antes de que los guardias de seguridad pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.

La fundación Graude se ha negado a hacer declaraciones, y sobretodo a explicar qué clase de equipo transportaban. Sin embargo, testigos aseguran que se trataba de el cadáver de un joven pelirrojo, que rondaba alrededor de los 16 años, y que portaba un traje metálico.

Debido a la velocidad con la que sucedieron los acontecimientos, no se ha podido dar una descripción concisa del perpetrador, pero testigos aseguran que se trataba de un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio y con una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en la frente.

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en Japan Times**

_11 – Agosto - 1999_

… este fenómeno astronómico sin precedente en el que por primera vez un ojo humano podrá ver a los nueve planetas, el Sol y la Tierra en una perfecta línea recta.

Mientras que diversos grupos religiosos, respaldándose en los extraños fenómenos meteorológicos que han azotada a la Tierra en meses pasados, han tomado esto como una señal del fin del mundo. La comunidad astronómica…

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_18 – Agosto – 1999_

La señorita Saori ha vuelto a venir después de visitar a Seiya. Se le veía tan devastada.

Me gustaría poder darle mejores noticias. No puedo explicar la manera en la que Seiya se mantiene con vida después de que su corazón fue atravesado por una espada, de la misma forma que me es imposible explicar su milagrosa recuperación física, o el motivo por el que no puede despertar.

Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación que tuvimos. En un intento por hacerla sentir mejor, dije lo peor que se me pudo haber ocurrido, y sólo conseguí hacer que se marchara con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede seguir viviendo si su corazón está destruido?" me preguntó.

"Mi querida niña, lo único que puedo pensar, es que su corazón siempre ha estado en otra parte"

* * *

**Notas del Autor.**

Cómo podrán ver, me he tomado la libertad de acomodar el inicio de la serie de anime (el torneo galáctico) en el año 1999. Esto convierte al año 1986, es decir, el año en el que se comienza a publicar el manga y a transmitir el anime, en el año que se desarrollan todos esos sucesos que dan origen a la obra. El nacimiento de Athena, la traición de Saga, la muerte de Aiollos, etc.

Algunos de ustedes quizá recuerden el gran revuelo que hubo en el año 1999, ya que los planetas, la Luna y el Sol describieron una "alineación planetaria", que si bien no era una línea recta de todos los planetas, siempre me pareció que empataba perfecto con el "Gran Eclipse" de Hades. ¡Hasta las fechas cuadran!

El motivo de esta licencia artística, es que siempre he pensado que si un dios es capaz de mover los nueve planetas a su antojo, entonces realmente no hay forma de que los cinco santos de bronce puedan hacer algo para derrotarlo. Simplemente me parece que las escalas de poder están en niveles completamente diferentes.

En lo personal prefiero pensar en Hades como un genio malvado que planeó todo, aguardando pacientemente a que ocurriese el fenómeno natural en el que sus poderes se dispararían al máximo, y lograr así evitar que los planetas siguieran moviéndose. Creo que le da más maldad y complejidad al villano, y mas realismo a la batalla.


	5. 04 - Cantos de Redención

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Cuarto Cielo – Cantos de Redención

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_15-febrero-2000_

Me duele ver la manera en la que Saori hace penitencia por todo aquello que considera su culpa.

Es evidente que aún no se recupera de toda la muerte que ocurrió en el Santuario. Se culpa a si misma por ser tan débil, y en su arrogancia se olvida de que fue en realidad Ares (1) quien provocó la muerte de tantos santos de plata y de oro en una lucha sin sentido. Y ese sentimiento de culpa sólo se incrementó aún más cuando Seiya regresó herido de la batalla contra Hades

Se siente forzada a reconstruir la orden lo más rápido posible; a incrementar su fuerza confiando en que mayores números y mejores armas puedan prevenir peores desgracias en el futuro.

El proyecto Demiurgo ya no es un proyecto secreto. Está formando varios equipos de científicos dedicados de lleno al desarrollo de nuevas armaduras, y armas.

Saori es la diosa de la guerra inteligente, y cuestionarla quizá me vuelva un blasfemo, pero... ella ha sido una niña más tiempo del que ha sido una diosa. Éstas acciones, ¿son decisiones de una diosa estratega, o son producto de la inseguridad de una joven asustada?

* * *

**Fragmento de la bitácora del Laboratorio del Doctor Asamori**

_19-febrero-2000_

Ionia ha vuelto a aparecer, y no lo ha hecho con las manos vacías. Presentó ante Saori un proyecto para potenciar las armaduras de acero, utilizando la energía de los siete elementos. Tatsumi me ha hecho llegar toda la información para que la evalúe.

Tal parece que Ionia nunca abandonó su investigación. Su estudio sobre la relación que existe entre los elementos y el cosmos e incluso las armaduras, es impresionante. Llegó al punto de descubrir que cada persona cuenta con una afinidad natural hacia uno de los elementos.

Cuando Ionia dejó el laboratorio, no contábamos con suficiente información sobre el cosmos. ¿Cómo es que llegó a esos resultados?, Yo mismo no llegué tan lejos, y eso que conté con la ayuda de Mu y de la armadura de Sagitario. No hay forma de que lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de un sujeto de pruebas. O de mis notas.

Esto no hace más que reforzar mis sospechas de que fue Ionia quien irrumpió la base de datos del laboratorio hace ya tantos años.

Es obvio que ha visto, en el nuevo ímpetu de Saori de impulsar el proyecto Demiurgo, una oportunidad para salir de la clandestinidad y volver a su investigación. Desafortunadamente para él, su premura lo ha vuelto descuidado.

Su investigación no está completa. Al contrario, sus datos, tan sorprendentes como son, sólo sirven para confirmar que las energías de los siete elementos no son compatibles con el ser humano. Las personas -ni siquiera aquellos con una fuerte afinidad- no pueden controlarla.

Micenas lo acompañaba. Se ha vuelto todo un hombre, y ahora luce una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo recordar porque es importante esa cruz. ¿Recuerdas la descripción del hombre que robó el cuerpo de Babel -y la armadura de Centaurus- hace ya tantos años?

He subestimado muchas veces a Ionia en el pasado, y siempre he pagado caro ese error. No volverá a pasar. No hay forma de que permita que este proyecto se continúe. En la junta de mañana, acabaré de una vez por todas con las ambiciones de Ionia.

* * *

**Fragmento del Diario de Ionia**

_19-Febrero-2000_

La telepatía y la telequinesis no son tan diferentes, en sus elementos más esenciales, después de todo.

He descubierto que este elemento oscuro, al combinarse con las ondas telepáticas que he duplicado gracias a la información que Asamori obtuvo de Mu, es capaz de implantar órdenes en el cerebro.

Las órdenes son tan profundas y la necesidad del individuo de cumplirlas es tan grande, que no se limitan sólo al plano físico y mental, sino que resuenan directamente en el cosmos del individuo, llevándolos a cumplir incluso órdenes que podrían parecer físicamente imposibles.

Con este dispositivo, puedo abatir por completo la voluntad de los demás. Puedo hacer que hagan lo que yo quiera.

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en el Japan Times**

_20-Abril-2000_

El cuerpo del doctor Asamori fue encontrado el día de hoy en su departamento de Miyagi, junto a una nota suicida.

El doctor Asamori, jefe del departamento científico de la Fundación Graude, se hizo famoso por…

* * *

**Fragmento del comunicado oficial de la fundación Graude**

_25-Abril-2000_

...por lo tanto, le damos la más cordial bienvenida al Dr. Ionia, reiterando en nombre de todos sus compañeros nuestra disposición para apoyarlo en su integración y en el desarrollo de sus nuevas funciones como Jefe del Departamento Científico.

Así mismo, el Dr. Ionia queda como responsable directo del proyecto Demiurgo, y deberán reportarse a él, todos los …

* * *

**Fragmento de la nota publicada en el Japan Times**

_01-Marzo-2000_

Aunque un área considerable fue destruida, no se han reportado víctimas directas causadas por la caída del meteorito. Las autoridades han reportado la zona libre de radiación, y en breve comenzarán los trabajos de reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, lo que tiene consternada a las autoridades es la desaparición del meteorito. Cuando llegaron al lugar, no había más que un cráter vacío. (2)

Testigos informan…

* * *

**Fragmento del Diario de Saori Kido**

_16-Marzo-2000_

Así como mis valientes santos han nacido bajo las estrellas de sus constelaciones guardianas, estos dos niños nacieron bajo la influencia del meteorito que cayó durante la batalla contra Mars.

He visto las estrellas. La participación de estos niños será determinante en la guerra santa que se aproxima. Después del incremento de poder de Mars, y de la infección de oscuridad que ha estado esparciendo entre mis santos, necesitamos de estos niños si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Como todos aquellos que han sido marcados por las estrellas, la tragedia no les es indiferente, aún a pesar de su temprana edad. Ambos quedaron huérfanos apenas nacer, y están siendo criados en diferentes orfanatos.

A partir de ahora, pasarán a estar bajo el cuidado de la fundación. Tatsumi ha hecho todo el papeleo y Geki y Ban ya han partido a recogerlos.

* * *

**Comunicado oficial de la fundación Graude**

_23-Marzo-2001_

… de esta manera, el doctor Schiller será el encargado de supervisar y dirigir la construcción de los siete reactores, los cuales nos ayudarán a extraer de manera segura y mesurada la energía de los siete elementos, para nuestra mejor comprensión de ellos.

Los trabajos comenzarán el mes siguiente de acuerdo a la información proporcionada en comunicado anterior. La ubicación exacta de los reactores se enlista junto con… (3)

* * *

**Fragmento del Diario de Ionia**

_27-Marzo-2000_

El día de hoy, un hombre llamado Mars se acerco a mi…

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

(1) Siempre me ha gustado más la teoría de que Saga estaba siendo controlado por Ares.

(2) Si, el tristemente célebre meteorito que cambió todo en Saint Seiya Omega.

(3) Si, los reactores de Omega, en mi versión, originalmente tenían una función muy diferente.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y más aún a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejar un pequeño review. De corazón se los agradezco. El próximo domingo el capítulo final. ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	6. 05 - Los Méritos de los Justos

The Road to Omega

Por Aither

Quinto Cielo – Los Méritos de los Justos

* * *

**Carta de Geki a Saori**

_15-Mayo-2001_

Es ingenuo rezar, cuando uno ha batallado a lado de los dioses. Más ingenuo aún cuando se ha perdido el favor a base de traición, y sin embargo, es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento. Rezo para que esta carta llegue a sus manos. Rezo para que pueda llegar a creerme.

Sé que actualmente soy el hombre más buscado del Santuario. En mi prisa por escapar, he dejado mi armadura, mi título como santo y mi honor.

Yo mismo he repasado los hechos en mi cabeza infinidad de veces, y no hay forma en que usted no crea que he traicionado al Santuario, y a usted.

Sin embargo, por las batallas que hemos peleado juntos, por las batallas que aún me esperan por pelear a su lado, y en las que daré mi vida por usted si es necesario, le ruego que crea en mi.

No rapté a Kouga, y no soy un traidor. Me lo llevé para protegerlo, porque creo que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Hemos sido infiltrados, y ya hemos perdido a Aria.

Cuando Ban y yo fuimos a recolectar a los niños y los vimos por primera vez, inmediatamente supimos que eran ellos. No por su documentación, si no por que su cosmos brillaba con una fuerza impresionante. Desde ese momento resultó obvio que si habían nacido un par de niños que definirían el resultado de la guerra que se avecina, no cabía duda que eran esos dos.

Aquél día, el día que escapé de la Orden, me encontraba en el laboratorio cuando los niños eran trasladados a sus cuartos por sus nodrizas. Siempre me han gustado los niños, y como la persona que los trajo a Japón, bueno, me gusta pensar que hay una relación especial entre nosotros, así que no pude evitar acercarme a ellos, y lo que vi me heló la sangre.

Sea quien sea que haya sido la niña que llevaban en brazos, ella no era Aria, y su cosmos no era el radiante cosmos que está destinado a salvar al mundo.

Quizá debí de haber actuado de otra manera, pero el enemigo cambió a la niña en el corazón mismo de la fundación. ¿Lo había hecho sólo o tenía ayuda en el interior? ¿En quién podía confiar? ¿Corría Kouga peligro?

Eran demasiadas incógnitas, y no tenía tiempo que perder. Si el enemigo vigilaba, cualquier sutileza de mi parte pondría a Kouga en peligro. Lo arrebaté de las manos de la nodriza y corrí tan rápido y lejos como pude.

Sé que no fue el curso de acción más inteligente. Ahora pienso las cosas con claridad y veo que pude haber hecho mucho más.

Desde ese momento he intentado ponerme en contacto con usted, o con alguno de los cinco, pero la orden ha cambiado tanto.

Señorita Saori, Athena, si mis palabras la han convencido, si cree en mi, estaré todos los días al mediodía en el lugar dónde me otorgó permiso para regresar a entrenar con mi maestro, después de haber sido derrotado por Seiya en el Torneo Galáctico.

Siempre fiel.

Geki (1)

* * *

**Fragmento del Diario de Ionia**

_28-Septiembre-2001_

El meteorito es el elemento catalizador que he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo.

Mars no mentía cuando mencionó que tenía… propiedades inusuales. El incremento a su propio cosmos de oscuridad es sólo el principio. Gracias a las propiedades catalizadoras intrínsecas del meteorito, Mars ha sido capaz de desarrollar una "Marca de Oscuridad" que funciona de manera similar a la de un parásito, prendándose del cuerpo del infectado, y alimentándose lentamente de su cosmos. Entre más grande sea el cosmos del infectado, entre más lo utilice, más rápido será consumido por la infección.

Varios de los santos de Saori ya han sido infectados por esta "Marca de Oscuridad". La orden está perdiendo terreno, y saben que pronto podrían perder la guerra, por lo que el apoyo de Kido y la fundación hacia mi proyecto se ha incrementado exponencialmente.

Los niños han demostrado ser seres con afinidades a los elementos excepcionales. Sus cosmos están alineados con el de la luz, el de la niña, y con la oscuridad, el del niño. Los dos tipos de elementos más extraños en la humanidad, y estos niños tienen un potencial como ningún otro que haya visto jamás.

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta de Amour (2) a Medea**

_30-Noviembre-2001_

…el resto está ocurriendo de acuerdo a tu plan. Después de la traición de Saga, y las guerras santas que le siguieron, el Santuario está completamente desorganizado. Además, Athena y sus santos se encuentran tan ocupados peleando en nuestra contra, que no ha sido difícil ingresar a Harbinger (3) y a los demás en sus filas, como aprendices.

Por otro lado, Ionia ha resultado ser un hueso mas duro de roer que lo que esperábamos. Puede fingir que está de nuestro lado, pero no confío en él. Ese hombre tiene la ética de un sapo. Estoy seguro que nos utiliza tanto como nosotros lo utilizamos a él.

Necesitamos de su mente, pero es demasiado impredecible. Un comodín como él podría marcar la diferencia entre la victoria o la destrucción.

Es por eso que he mandado a Fudou(4) a Japón. Él se encargará de lavarle el cerebro. Cuando termine con él, Ionia será el más leal de nuestro ejército.

* * *

**Fragmento del discurso de Athena a todos los santos activos**

_15-Junio-2002_

El sacrificio ha sido enorme, pero Seiya lo ha hecho gustoso a fin de conseguirnos tiempo en esta terrible guerra. Gracias a él, tenemos una nueva esperanza para vencer.

Mars está contenido, pero no debemos de pensar ni por un instante que este es el final. Mars regresará, y con él todo su ejército.

Esta es la paz que precede a la batalla, y es la más dulce y más temible de todas. No sabemos cuándo volverá el enemigo, ni qué fuerza tendrá cuando lo haga. Sólo podemos esperar estar listos cuando eso suceda.

Seiya ya no está con nosotros. Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki ya no pueden pelear más. Aria ha sido raptada. El panorama es desesperanzador, pero no debemos de sentirnos abatidos. Cuento con ustedes, y tengo plena fe en que saldremos airosos de esta batalla.

Geki no mentía cuando decía que el enemigo estaba tras de Kouga. Hasta el momento hemos tenido dos intentos de rapto que gracias a algunos de ustedes hemos podido repeler.

He decidido criar personalmente a Kouga, pues creo que en él radica el potencial de convertirse en la luz que nos guiará a la victoria. Para mantenerlo seguro, he decidido retirarme por el momento. Es importante que nadie sepa en dónde estamos.

Los científicos de la fundación han desarrollado un procedimiento para unir las armaduras con la energía de los siete elementos. La oscuridad se alimenta del cosmos, así que al no depender de él, aumentará nuestra resistencia a ser infectados por la marca de Oscuridad de Mars. Pero el cosmos radica en nuestro interior, y no somos inmunes a su poder, así que debemos de manejarnos con extremo cuidado.

Sin embargo, el ser humano no puede manipular la energía de los elementos de manera directa, necesita de la armadura como elemento mediador. La nueva generación de santos obtendrá su armadura antes de comenzar a entrenar. Es un cambio radical en la Orden, diferente a cómo nos hemos conducido por miles de años, pero en estos momentos constituye la mejor oportunidad para pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra Mars.

Para ello he autorizado la construcción de una escuela para santos, de la que Ionia, como máximo experto en el uso de los elementos, será el director.

La orden volverá a nacer, más fuerte que nunca.

He diseñado misiones individuales para cada uno de ustedes. Muchas de sus misiones serán aisladas, y muchas veces no sabrán lo que el resto de la orden está haciendo, pero los ojos y oídos del enemigo se extienden insospechadamente yla discreción es pieza fundamental de mi plan.

Cuento con ustedes, mis santos. Por favor, préstenme su fuerza.

* * *

**Fragmento del reporte de Schiller a Medea**

_17-Julio-2002_

¡La han matado! ¡La han matado! –gritaba el niño una y otra vez, y yo pensé que reiría tan fuerte que mis pulmones explotarían.

Me estoy adelantando otra vez, pero no puedo evitarlo. Su cara, ojala hubiera visto su cara. ¡Era un poema de dolor! Sólo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos.

Pero volvamos al principio. El procedimiento para incorporar la energía de los elementos en las armaduras fue terminado gracias a el estudio que hizo Asamori para modificar la armadura de Sagitario. Athena autorizó las modificaciones y nos encontrábamos listos para empezar.

Ionia insistía en que las armaduras debían de ser modificadas sin su portador, mientras que yo insistía que si el portador estaba presente, la unión entre el elemento y la armadura sería más sólida.

Ionia sabía que yo tenía razón, pero que el procedimiento seguramente mataría al portador. Aún así, no dijo nada cuando una mujer llamada Marin, amazona de plata del águila, dio un paso al frente y se ofreció como voluntaria.

Algunos científicos intentaron disuadirla, incluso Ionia sugirió hacer más pruebas, pero la mujer se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

¡Ah! ¡Benditos los santos de Athena y su inclinación al sacrificio absurdo!

Yo ansiaba el momento, saboreaba cada instante mientras la colocábamos dentro de la máquina. La mujer seguramente moriría, pero los datos que obtendríamos serían invaluables.

El procedimiento tomó varios minutos de delicioso sufrimiento. Aquellos con los estómagos más débiles incluso tuvieron que salir de la habitación. Sólo Ionia y yo permanecíamos inmutables, atentos a cada detalle.

Todo terminó cuando un niño de cabello rojo se teletransportó dentro del cuarto, gritando "¿Qué están haciendo? ¡La están matando!"

Más tarde descubrí que se refería a la armadura y no a Marin. Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, que las armaduras están vivas, y el procedimiento las hace pasar por un dolor indescriptible.

El niño en cuestión siempre está junto a los cinco, como un perro faldero. Siempre pensé que no era más que la mascota del grupo, pero hoy descubrí que es descendiente de una raza llamada "lemurianos", y que posee grandes habilidades mentales, pues teletransportó a Marin fuera de la máquina con apenas un gesto.

Marin sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo y se retorcía en espasmos inhumanos. La armadura del águila aún la rodeaba, apenas una masa de mtal derretido.

Ya que el procedimiento se interrumpió, la armadura quedó reducida a sus componentes más básicos. La proverbial vida de la que tanto presumen apenas más que un suspiro.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Athena si supiera que nuestro mesiánico procedimiento, arrebata la vida de sus armaduras? Aquellas que la han servido por incontables siglos ¿Seguiría apoyando el proyecto?

Ionia estaba movilizando a un equipo médico, así que a mi me tocaba mantener la cabeza fría. Desde el rapto de Aria la confianza de la orden hacia Ionia había disminuido. Si el niño corría a las faldas de Athena y le contaba lo que había visto, eso sería el final de nuestros planes. Debía impedir que el niño hablara y al mismo tiempo restaurar la credibilidad de Ionia. Necesitaban un enemigo, alguien que les regresara su patético sentido de seguridad. Así que les dí uno.

Me acerqué al niño por atrás, y le disparé con un juguetillo que desarrollé basándome en los disipadores de onda de Asamori. Originalmente el disipador cancelaba ondas telepáticas y telequinéticas, pero mi nuevo diseño, provoca caos en los patrones de pensamiento, convirtiendo el cerebro en un revoltijo incapaz de desarrollar pensamientos coherentes.

Cuando el niño cayó, lo tomé y me apresuré a salir de ahí. Uno de los científicos, George (5) intentó detenerme, así que tuve que dispararle también.

Ahora me encuentro en mi antiguo laboratorio de Grecia, y mantengo al niño en estado vegetativo. Ignoro qué hacer con él, pero he escuchado que es el único en el mundo capaz de reparar armaduras. Estoy seguro que mi señora lo considerará una valiosa posesión.

* * *

**Fragmento del reporte de Ionia**

_03-Agosto-2002_

Aunque desafortunado el incidente, especialmente por la salud de Marin, a quien todo el equipo le desea una pronta recuperación, ha resultado ser ventajoso por la valiosa información que hemos obtenido.

La armadura de águila involucionó a sus elementos más básicos, permitiéndonos entenderla de una mejor manera.

Las armaduras no cuentan con bronce, plata ni oro en realidad. El rango está más bien definido por la cantidad de cosmos que se le imbuye a la armadura (6), siendo la fase de construcción la etapa crítica en la que se define el nivel de poder de la armadura.

En teoría, es posible que una armadura de bronce cambie a una de plata, inyectándole cantidades enormes de energía. Incluso podríamos elevarla a un nivel de oro, pero las cantidades de energía necesaria son incalculables. No logro explicarme como es que las doce armaduras doradas fueron creadas en un inicio.

* * *

**Fragmento de la carta de Geki a Saori Kido**

_27-Noviembre-2003_

Ahora entiendo porqué me quería como instructor en Palaestra. Los maestros que hay aquí son académicos y eruditos, leyendas vivientes en cada uno de los campos de la mente, pero no son guerreros.

Entiendo que deba ser así. El uso de los elementos es nuevo en la orden; nadie los conoce y nadie los maneja. Pero si queremos que estos nuevos santos tengan oportunidad de ganar una guerra, necesitarán algo más que sólo libros.

Admito que al principio no entendía porque se me había colocado aquí. Pensaba que cualquiera de mis compañeros estaba más calificado que yo para convertirse en maestro. Pero ahora, he aprendido a disfrutar la enseñanza. Ver crecer a los niños me llena de satisfacción. Incluso he decidido no reclamar nuevamente mi armadura después de que haya sido modificada. Es hora de legarla a las nuevas generaciones.

Además, soy un hombre labrado a la antigua, y esto de los elementos no es para mi.

Por otro lado, Ban ha terminado las investigaciones. Como sospechábamos, todo parece indica que Schiller trabajaba con Mars desde un inicio, y que él es el responsable del rapto de Aria y del sabotaje de la máquina de Ionia.

Y aún así, algo no deja de hacerme ruido en todo esto. Schiller fue un doble agente bajo nuestras propias narices por años. Lo investigamos y nos burló varias veces. Su fachada era perfecta. Y sin embargo, un día simplemente decide escapar sin motivo, enfrente de todos y raptando a Kiki.

Es simplemente demasiado fácil.

* * *

**Fragmento del Diario de Geki**

_04-Enero-2004_

Hablé con Shun, y su situación no es mucho mejor. Saori les prohibió terminantemente involucrarse en la batalla, rezagándolos a misiones impasibles. Shiryu ha retomado el papel de su maestro, vigilando a Hades desde Roza, mientras que Hyoga hace lo mismo con Poseidón. Shun e Ikki viajan por el mundo, buscando pistas del paradero de Aria y de Kiki.

Por otro lado, me preocupa Ichi. Entiendo que Saori quiera tener a un agente encubierto dentro del alumnado. y sé que Ichi aceptó la misión, pero me preocupa. Me preocupa que pueda causar estragos en una autoestima ya de por si deteriorada.

Ichi –al igual que yo, Jabu y los otros- ya se ha sentido rezagado alguna vez. Y ahora aquí está, ofreciéndose a sí mismo a una tarea que lo dejará en el papel de bufón entre los novatos. Temo que pueda ser un golpe demasiado duro para él.

Hablaré con él, pero seguramente lo negará. Antes que nada, es un santo y cumplirá la misión que nuestra diosa le ha encomendado. Así le cueste la vida, o peor aún, el respeto propio (7).

* * *

**Fragmento del diario de Medea**

_07-Febrero-2005_

¿Dónde te encuentras Athena? ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Mis esferas de cristal pueden ver muchas cosas. Puedo ver los vestigios de tu orden dando tumbos por todas partes del globo, siguiendo una agenda aparentemente inofensiva.

Puedo ver a los nuevos reclutas que entran a esa escuela que nosotros te permitimos fundar para nuestro propio beneficio. Puedo ver al niño atlante deambulando las montañas desde que logró escapar de Schiller, pero no puedo verte a ti, ni a Kouga.

Tus acciones pueden parecer erráticas, pero no me engañas. Tienes un plan, Diosa de la guerra inteligente.

No importa, no importa lo que hagas, Mars regresará, y cuando lo haga, caerás.

* * *

**Notas del Autor.**

(1)En la historia se menciona que hubo un tiempo que Geki rompió las reglas y por es fue expulsado de la orden, pero que lo unió más a sus compañeros (refiriéndose a los broncies principales). En el manda/anime original fue algo que nunca pasó, así que lo he adaptado para este fic

(2) Después conocido como Amour de Pisces.

(3) Después conocido como Harbinger de Tauro.

(4) Después conocido como Fudou de Virgo.

(5) Después conocido como George, el subdirector de Palaestra.

(6) Y es por esto que la armadura del águila es tan radicalmente diferente de aquella que portaba Marin.

(7) Esto se me hace de lo más lógico, ya que también explica por que las armaduras se vuelven doradas, e incluso divinas con el incremento del cosmos de su portador (y unos cuantos extras sanguíneos).

(8) Aunque Ichi nunca fue santo de mi devoción, siempre me ha molestado mucho el tratamiento que se le ha dado en Omega, muy indigno para alguien que se ha probado como santo. La parte de bufón podría llegar a entenderlo, pero ¿traidor?... Es por eso que he querido resarcirlo un poco.

Y así termina este fic. Personalmente no me considero fan de Omega, aunque he visto toda la serie. Admito que la veo más por nostalgia que por gusto, y que la mayoría de las veces termino con más corajes que alegrías. Uno de los principales corajes es la falta de justificación a el por qué cambiaron tantas cosas. Lo siento, pero el "fueron los marcianos" o "cayó un meteorito", no me satisface. Es así como nace este fic, como un intento de ponerle pies y cabeza a un revoltijo de locuras. Esta es mi visión, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Al mismo tiempo es un experimento, pues desde que leí "Drácula" de Bram Stoker, siempre he querido escribir algo que estuviera compuesto íntegramente por las evocaciones escritas de los personajes (diarios, cartas, reportes, etc.). Espero haber logrado algo orgánico y que no se sienta forzado.

Quiero dedicar este fic a Altair de Águila/Uay Poop, mi beta reader y quien me ha acompañado en las transmisiones en vivo que hacemos cada semana de la serie. Altair, de maneras que no alcanzas siquiera a imaginar, tú me has traído hasta aquí. Gracias ^^

Además de que es la más ferviente fan de Omega, XD

Finalmente, lector, a ti que me has acompañado hasta este punto, no me queda más que agradecerte desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.


End file.
